The Good, the Bad, and the Deaf
by Twin Writers Rose and Leah
Summary: Edward and his sister, Heather, have always been different. Their sister, Lynn is color blind, Edward's deaf, and Heather is deaf and in a wheelchair. What can go wrong? Everything, from Mike Newton, to almost getting ran over! NEW CHAP DELETEDONACCIDET
1. Chapter 1

**Leah: YAY! ANOTHER STORY!!**

**Rose: This is a great one! I just know it**

**Leah: So let's get started.**

**Rose: We own nothing from this Twilight Saga. Only Heather, Lynn, Fay, and anyone you don't recognize.**

**Leah: And this is Alternate Universe, meaning that everyone is human.**

**Rose: And if you want to know who Lynn, Fay and Heather are, read the story that is under the Twilight Section on my part of the profile.**

"___" Speaking '___' Sign Language '____" Both

* * *

I always knew my life was different from everyone else in my family. One, I was in a wheelchair. Two, I'm deaf. My brother, Edward, is also deaf. He was born deaf, I'm gradually becoming completely deaf. I am a twin, my twin is my sister, Lynn. Despite being in a wheelchair and being deaf, me and my sister are identical, I just ended up with bad ears, and being in an accident didn't help. I did physical therapy, but it was a lost cause. My bedroom was on the first floor, since wheelchairs are not designed to go upstairs, I've been drawing up some figures, but me and Edward decided they were both inconclusive, meaning, won't work, in layman's terms. I was wheeling out of my room when my big bear of a brother, Emmett, came running past me, I screamed. I heard my scream, I can hear loud sounds(Like fireworks, sirens, my own scream), but I am put down medically deaf.

"Sorry, Heather. Mom and Dad are coming home." He said/signed.

"OK, get outta here ya big grizzly bear!" I started wheeling my chair toward him, and he jumped out of the way. I rolled past the stairs and stopped, I heard someone stomp down them, my pig-headed sister(Adopted) Rosalie Hale, was mumbling something I couldn't hear. She passed by me, still mumbling, and walking over to Emmett. I looked up the stairs to see my color-blind twin, Lynn. She needed Fay, our younger sister, for Lynn, colors were a mystery. She saw the world like old Stooge episodes (black and white). She couldn't do any coloring assignments. But man could she sing, thankfully, the guy who invented music writing, wrote them in black and white, so she could sing to her hearts content. Then Fay. who was basically a clone of Alice,(Twins are clones, but clones aren't twins. I learned that a while ago.) was the normal one of us. I heard someone trip, I looked up and saw Edward, he tripped on a few stairs, I wheeled as close as I could to the stairs and held my arms out, he grabbed them and he slowly pushed with his legs and we backed up. When he was stable he hugged me.

'Thank you.' he signed.

'Anytime, hey have you figured out how you see colors when you play or hear music?'

'Not yet, hopefully Dad will help.' Our father was a doctor. Dr. Cullen to be exact. He was with his wife, our mother, Esme, on a second honeymoon, and were coming home today. Alice ran down the stairs with her boyfriend, Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin. Having two sets of twins in the house was great! The door set off a low beep only I could hear, and only Edward could "see" I turned and saw the door open halfway. I wanted to go over there and help open the door, but my chair would get in the way. Our father opened the door all the way, and I wheeled over as fast as I could.

"Dad!" He bent over and hugged me as tight as he could.

"I missed you!" He said, loud for everyone to hear, and it was also right in my eardrum. I let go and hugged my mom. After a few minutes of getting greeted by parents, and learning the news, turns out Chief Swan's daughter was coming over from Phoenix, Arizona. I was suddenly pushed by Jasper to the kitchen, turns out I didn't hear anyone go into the kitchen. I started crying, because I never heard them leave. Edward saw me and he walked over.

'I'll take her Jasper.' He took my chair and moved it next to his at the table, it was dinner time, one of my favorite meals of the day, my favorite being lunch! Today we had steak, mashed potato's, peas, corn-off-the-cob, apple sauce, biscuits and butter, it looked like Christmas, only without the songs and crazy lights that drive me and Edward, mostly Edward, off the wall.

* * *

**Lynn's POV**

I smelled all the great food and smiled. All I saw was black and white but the aroma was just like seeing colors. A little information on myself. I have been color blind ever since I was 5. I remember colors, red, brown, black, green, I remember them all. But my eyesight got worse over the course of a year. By the time I was 7 I was completely color blind. Mom and Dad tried everything to keep my sight from losing it's color, but nothing worked. Surgeries were failers, all of them. The one thing I keep close to me and hope I never lose is singing. Edward loves my voice, even though he's completely deaf, he can see colors, and he says (or signs) that my voice is the color of blue. I checked online and blue is the color of calm and peace, and Edward always told me that I calm him down.

"How was your vacation Mom?" I asked, signing so Edward could understand. I saw Heather poke Edward so he could see what we were talking about.

"The vacation was great! Esme Island was just as beautiful as last time. Edward you would have loved the local music. Carlisle recorded it and will play it after dinner."

'I look forward to it.' Edward signed and continued eating. Rosalie sighed and looked at her watch and gasped.

"I'm late!!" Rosalie yelled. Edward looked up and looked at Rosalie.

"Late for what?" Edward asked. I felt bad for him, he didn't know what he sounded like to the world but we all could understand him.

"Drama Club! The play we're doing is Macbeth." Heather and Edward smiled and their eyes started glowing...well I can't see changes in shades that well but their gray faces brightened.

"We'll be there!" They both said, Rosalie smiled, kissed Emmett, and ran out the door.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I looked at the door as a white flash hit my eyes. Heather was looking at me.

'What?'

'Nothing. I love you, brother.'

'I love you too, sister.' We both went back to eating, she looked like she was having a hard time cutting her steak. I took the fork and knife from her and cut it for her.

'Thanks.' And she went back to eating. After dinner we all went to our separate rooms. Tonight, I didn't feel like sleeping alone, so I followed Heather to her room. She put on her pajamas and I helped her into bed. Then I pulled the hide-a-bed out from under hers and got into it.

"Good night, Heather." I hoped to say.

'Good night, Edward, and you said my name perfectly.' She rubbed my head, which I hated, and we both fell asleep.

The next morning we both woke up to the sound of Emmett pounding on our door. Heather signed that Emmett had told Heather that we would be late for school, so we both got up, got dressed, and I helped Heather into her wheelchair. I opened the door before I hooked her backpack onto the back of her chair, then I saw a dark flash, Rosalie was honking the horn on the big jeep. I walked over to my Volvo, and helped Heather in before putting her chair in the trunk. Then we drove off to school.

* * *

**Heather's POV**

The way Edward drives is kinda crazy, but we are all used to it. As he pulled into the parking lot, we saw a rusted red truck. I poked him, and pointed.

'Must be the new girls,' he signed. He got out and pulled out my chair. I still got shocked looks when Eddie pulls out my whee chair, but hey, I was used to it... and running over Mike Newton when he acts like I'm retarded. Edward started lifting me out of the car when he jerked. Turns out my seat belt was still locked.

'Oops.' I signed and unbuckled. He lifted me out and into my chair. He then pushed me to our first class. I was basically his translator, sitting next to him. translating when the actuall translator was sick, but when the translator wasn't we were able to learn. He pushed me in and the teacher greeted us.

'Good morning you two.' He signed, luckily this teacher minored in sign language in collage. So we were good here.

'Good morning, Mr. Mason.' I signed back. Edward put me in my place and he sat next to me. We waited until the bell rang. Mr. Mason told us the bell rang and we nodded. He started signing the lesson. Me and Edward took notes. The rest of the class was just notes, no homework. The bell rang an hour later and we packed up our stuff. Edward wheeled us to our next class. Today the translator was sick. Damn, Edward kissed the top of my head and walked to his seat. I was in the front of the class, translating, seeing Edward writing notes for me and himself. I was glad that he was ambidextrous. The teacher gave us the homework and me and Edward finished in a few minutes. Geometry was easy, if you had Edward as a brother. OH, I forgot, we are sophomores, while Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were juniors. The bell rang and he wheeled me to gym. I could do the mile in five minutes... in a straight line. I tried turning, but I couldn't do that... yet, I'm training. Today I tried doing the curves. On the last lap I fell. Edward ran over and helped me up. He sensed Mike laughing and he punched his nuts. Mike fell over like a ton of bricks. I smiled at Edward and he hugged me. The teacher ran over. He didn't need an explanation.

"You'll get this right soon, Heather." Edward said into my ear. I nodded. The teacher checked me out, said I was good, gave me a bandage for my forehead, and he dismissed me and Edward.

"Why do the retards get special treatment?" Asked Mike. I wheeled around with Edward.

"We may be retards." Edward said, "But at least our IQ's excel yours." And we turned around and left the gym. We waited for the family at the lunchroom. Alice ran up and hugged me, sensing something had happened. We entered the lunchroom and sat at the table with the big blue and white picture of a person in a wheelchair on it. When we sat down, Edward asked me what I wanted.

'Give me a... cheeseburger, french fries, and... a coke!' He nodded and walked away to get our food. I sat there alone, waiting for my family. Fay was still in middle school, 7th grade. Edward came back with his tray and mine. I thanked him and bit into the cheeseburger. After a few minutes it was in my stomach, and I started on the fries, when I saw Edward looking at something. I looked up.

"Is that the new girl?" Edward asked, Rosalie nodded.

"I wonder if she's in any of your classes." Alice said, I translated and me and Edward shook our heads 'no' for now. We ate our lunch in peace after that. When the bell rang, me and Edward headed to Biology. When we entered I took my seat at the side of the desk, on his left, then the new girl came in. She asked if the seat was taken, I could faintly hear her.

"No, go ahead." My voice sounded strained.

"I'm Bella." She held out her hand, I shook it.

"Heather, this is my brother, Edward, may I warn you before hand-" I coughed, "We don't speak very well."

"Why?"

"We're deaf." She looked a little shocked. But then she smiled.

"That's OK. I don't mind. Plus I've always wanted to learn sign language." I smiled and translated to Edward, he smiled and turned to Bella and held out his hand. She shook it and the bell rang. Edward turned his attention to the translator. Even though this teacher gave us the notes, we still felt comfortable with the translator. The whole period, Edward kept looking at Bella.

'She's nice?' He asked.

'Seems like it. I like her.'

'Me too. Not like like, but...'

'I know.' The bell rang and Edward helped clean up and we walked out of the class room. We had to leave early that day because our hearing tests were today. We groaned. Dad was there, Mom drove the Volvo home, we had extra keys. He helped me into the big van, and we drove off to the hospital.

* * *

**Edward POV**

'Dad, why do we have to go to the hospital?'

'Hearing test.' Dad signed back.

'But I don't hear anything.' I was frustrated.

'Yes, but it has been since 5th grade that you two had the test. Who knows, maybe your hearing got better with out you knowing.' That always filled us with false hope. We got there, and Dad checked our ears and gave Heather a mobility test. Once he let her go she fell, her legs useless. Dad told her that her legs were probably useless forever, but she still wanted the testing. She cried a little, but Dad cheered her up. Nothing cheered Heather up more then drawing supplies. She hugged him and he helped her back into her chair.

'Your next.' He said as he tickled me, I laughed and then he put head phones on both of our ears, taking off the hearing aids, which didn't help me at all. He told us to raise our hands when we hear the beep. Heather raised her hand every now and then, all I saw were different colors.

"Dad... I see colors still." Carlisle explained that in some instances, deaf people, when they hear something, they see a color. I nodded. He took off the headphones and gave me a new C.D. It was the music he was talking about at dinner last night. I hugged him and showed Heather the C.D. She nodded, wanting to put her hands to the speakers, and feel the vibrations of the beats. We usually do that with Benny Goodman, Glenn Miller, Louis Armstrong, and with country, such as Kenny Chensy, Brad Paisley, and Rodney Atkins. When we got home, Heather was anxious to get out so she opened the door and threw her chair out of the door. My father yelled something, and signed to her not to throw the chair. When she signed back, his eyes widened and he put her into the chair and wheeled her into the house.

'Bathroom.' I thought as I took her art supplies and my C.D. inside.

* * *

**Heather POV**

"Thanks Dad." I said as I wheeled out of the bathroom.

'You're welcome.' He rubbed my head and he pushed me into the kitchen. Edward saw me and threw an apple in my direction, Granny Smith. I smiled and bit into it, then let go.

"I hate braces." I muttered and made a smaller bite. Edward was eating a red one. When we finished our snack we went to my room and he put the C.D. into my stereo, I grabbed my sketchpad and my new utensils and started drawing what the vibrations were giving me. I sensed peace, tranquility, security. Edward's eyes were closed, his hands on the stereo. I put my hand on top of his. He opened his eyes and looked at me. He smiled. Then Emmett came bursting thought the door.

"Why are you two in here listening to music when a hockey game is on?" I smacked Emmett, he got the message, I apologized for slapping him, and he kissed my head and left. I rubbed my ponytail back into place and adjusted the gloves I was wearing. When the song was over, I had shown Edward my drawing. He signed that the colors were of those he saw in his eyes. I smiled and we both finished our homework to the sound of the music. The next day was weird. Bella greeted us, which wasn't the weird part, but when we reached our lockers.... Me and Edward were shell-shocked. Our lockers were vandalized, spray painted with the word "RETARDS" on our lockers. I started crying, Lynn ran over, greeted herself to Bella, and said she wanted to kill whoever was responsible. I hesitatingly opened my locker and gasped, my picture of me and Edward, when I was out of the hospital after my accident, was ruined. My books were torn, graffiti'ed, and Edward's was no better. His was exactly the same.

"Edward?" Bella asked. He never moved, even if he could have heard. His eyes started tearing as he grabbed a crumpled mess. I gasped. It was the wolf I made him last year. I grabbed it, 'I can fix it!' He shook his head.

"We.... need....evidence..... Bella..... can you.... take pictures?" He asked, hesitantly. She nodded and started taking pictures with her phone, and she sent them to Chief Swan. We all ran(or in my case, wheeled) our way to the Principles' office, showing him the pictures. He said that he was sorry this had to happen to us, and suggested we go home. Lynn gave me a picture, it was of all of us, the whole family. She was telling us that we would get through this. I started crying again, and Edward hugged me, letting a few of his tears shed as we walked to our car. We drove back to the house, the radio un-touched. When we entered through the door, Esme hugged us.

'I know what happened at school, oh I am so sorry, my poor babies.' She hugged us again.

'Me and Heather are going to my room.' He signed, picked me up from my chair, and walked upstairs, he put me in a chair and ran down to grab my chair, then we were walking to his room. I loved his room, full glass wall overlooking the mountains, forest, and river. I was glad. He then put me in his lap on the bed, and I was then reminded of why we were home early. We started crying until we fell asleep. I woke up when I felt something move. I looked up and saw Jasper walking out of the room, I looked down. He put a blanket over us, I smiled and fell back asleep.

* * *

**Lynn's POV**

"I'll MURDER whoever did that!!" I yelled, seeing the graffiti and vandalism again. Bella was in my English 2 class and she nodded.

"I know, whoever did that is just terrible!" Bella said. "My dad is looking at the handwriting and type of paint that was used. He'll be here later when schools done. Do you have any idea who did it?" I nodded.

"That's where I'm going. MIKE NEWTON!!!" I yelled across the hall. He looked at me and his eyes went wide. "YOU DID THAT TO MY FAMILY'S LOCKERS!! I may be color blind but I can see slime a mile away!! YOU DID THAT!!" I drew my hand back for a punch but I felt a larger hand hold it. I looked behind me and saw Emmett and Alice. I started crying and looked at Mike. "You are so damn lucky that I didn't punch you, but watch out for my brother Emmett." I sang. I heard Bella gasp and I smiled and started walking to Algebra 2 with Emmett...Yes I was in Junior classes. After school we drove home in Emmett's big jeep, why did he drive it to school today? Anyway, we got home and I jumped out of the car and ran inside. Jasper was watching "Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat" Subtitles on and everything. I sighed, since I couldn't see the colors of the movie, I remember them though, all bright and lively. They were at the part after the jail, with the Pharaoh singing his song, about his dream. It was funny. Edward laughed when Joseph checked the Bible for anything about what was happening. Heather was laughing at the lyrics.

'Donny Osmond is great, but he needs a haircut in this movie.' Heather signed.

'I like the Pharaoh.' Edward said.

'Why?'

'No idea, he's one of my favorite characters.'

'Yeah... maybe because you see Elvis's colors.' The movie had the Pharaoh yelling at one part.

'How the ladies flocked to him.' Heather sarcastically signed, her hands making dramatic movements.

The movie cut to the brothers, and a French number, called "Those Canaan days."

'Hahaha, he ate a bug!' Heather said.

'Well he was hungry.' Edward said, 'And their French accents are atrocious, the colors are dull!'

'Look, they're fighting over her drumstick!' After the French number, they had Joseph and his brothers, with a fight, then the number, called, "Benjamin Calypso" played, and Heather, if she could, bounced in her seat. Then the reprise, and the credits.

'I love that movie.' Edward signed.

'Me too. Come on, let's go see Jacob.' Heather signed, grabbing her wheelchair, and hopped in. Edward opened the door and Heather went outside.

"Where are you going?" Asked Mom from the kitchen.

"Jacob." Edward said,

'Be home soon.' Dad signed. They nodded and they left.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I was tuning my car when I heard a familiar car horn, so I dropped my tools and ran to the front yard. Billy rolled out to the front door.

"Edward and Heather are coming over, if you didn't hear the horn." He said sarcasticlly.

"YES!" I ran and saw a familiar Volvo drive up. I waved and Heather waved back. I helped Heather into her chair and hugged her, then Edward jumped on me from behind. I laughed and walked a few steps before we started wrestling. Heather started rolling to us.

"AHH!!" Me and Edward yelled and started running toward the house. Billy saw Heather and waved her over. In my house, Heather felt normal, she didn't feel like an outcast like she did in her house. She told me once. "How's school you two?" Billy asked. Heather thought for a minute, then shook her head as she got what he said.

"Someone vandalized our lockers." She said.

'What? who would do that?' I asked.

'I'm thinking it was Mike Newton, but I could be wrong...not!' Edward said back. Heather also said they ruined the wolf she made for Edward. That made us mad, wolves were quite revered in my tribe for many many many years, even if artwork is ruined we go a little crazy.

'I'll murder him!" I signed and said.

"Jacob, don't go jumping to conclusions, Edward said 'think', who knows who did it."

"Emmett...said...Mike...Newton." Edward said.

"OK, that's it, I'm going to kill him." Heather looked at me, silently saying, "Stay out of this, we don't want you to get hurt, he may be a sophomore, but he has been in that high school since we were in 6th grade." He and his girlfriend, Jessica, who has been on and off, so far off, have been in that high school a little too long. They should be in college.

"Do you guys want to look at my car? I'm almost finished."

'Yeah, c'mon Edward, his car's almost done.' Heather allowed me to push her to the shed in the back. When I opened the door, their jaws dropped.

"Wow." They both said.

'This is almost finished? It looks finished to me.' Heather said.

'I said almost because it needs a paint job and some tires, so far it's sitting on cement blocks.' We talked for a bit, me working on the car while Edward sat inside it, and Heather in her chair. Soon it was 9:00.

"JACOB! HEATHER AND EDWARD NEED TO GO HOME NOW!" my dad yelled.

"OK!'Sorry guys, it's time for you to go.'"

'It's OK, we had fun!' Edward said, he hugged me again and Heather hugged me too.

'Bye Jake!' Heather waved as Edward ran her back to the car. I walked into my house and waved from the front door.

* * *

**Heather's POV**

'Jake was fun today.' I signed, trying to make small talk.

'He was. I want to go back soon.'

'How soon?'

'Next week?'

'OK, I'll ask Dad and see if he can drive us.' As we drove, a car was following us, 'Ummm, Eddie?'

'Yeah?'

"Step on it! Newton car 6 o'clock!" I yelled, Edward looked in his mirror, sensing something was wrong, and drove faster, until we reached the house. As we drove through the long drive through the woods to our house, we both breathed a sigh of relief. When we pulled into the garage, Fay was waiting for us,

'Hey Fay!' I said.

"Hey Fay, nothing, Mom's worried." She said. Edward walked into the house.

"We're home!" I yelled.

"There you are!"

'We were at Jacob's lost track of time don't get mad!' Edward signed so fast, *I* couldn't keep up.

"It's OK, just call us next time you plan to stay at Jacob's the rest of the day.' Dad said as he entered the room.

"OK." Edward said, and he wheeled me to my room, we both entered, apparently he was staying there again.

"OK, you can stay." I said as he gave me the puppy dog eyes, He smiled and he jumped into his bed. I rolled onto mine.

'Is today Friday?' he asked.

'Ummmm....Yeah.'

'Good, I need a break.' He said as he leaned into his pillow. I smiled and put on Louis Armstrong, and we fell asleep listening to 'What a Wonderful World', how ironic.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and waffles. Being deaf also means that my other senses are heightened. I can see twenty-twenty. So can Heather. We both got out of bed and I helped a sleepy Heather into her chair. When she almost wheeled herself into the door, I grabbed her chair and pushed her to the kitchen. We were the second ones up besides Mom and Dad. We waved as they turned around. I put Heather at her usual spot, next to me.

'Did you sleep well?' Asked Dad.

'Yep.' I was awake, but Heather ended up falling asleep in her chair. I shook her awake and she jumped a little.

'Sorry, I was up late last night.'

'What did you do?' Mom asked.

'I drew this.' She turned and pulled something out of her chair's pocket, and unfolded it. It was a drawing of the Animaniacs, to be more precise, the Warner Brothers, and their sister, Dot.

'Wow, that's really good.' The house shook, 'Emmett's awake, put that back before he gets syrup on it.' Mom said. She did. A little fact on my parents, Carlisle is from England, Mom, here in America. They met, fell in love and had their first child, Emmett. Then Alice, then me, then the twins, Heather and Lynn a year later,(we are in the same grade, but they are 15, going on 16, I'm 16, soon to be 17(I was born too late to be a junior in high school)) Then last they had Fay, the youngest, three years later. Mom broke me out of my trance when she rubbed my bed-head, which wasn't that bad. I looked down and saw my breakfast. I smiled and started eating. Heather was halfway done with her waffle!

'Do you have to eat that fast?' I asked.

'Yes. Yes I do.' She answered and went right back to eating. I sighed and started eating my bacon when Emmett came down, I saw a bright yellow flash, he yelled.

'Morning Emmett." I said, and went back to my breakfast. Soon the whole family was downstairs, since me and Heather ate already, we sat back and waited. The floor vibrated, and Heather started rolling a little bit. She grabbed her brakes and pulled them tighter. I ran and looked outside the window, "Mom..." She ran to the window and gasped. She ran outside and the big bulldozer stopped. The driver got out and talked to her, she pointed to the house and the sign in the front yard, it had a warning, saying two deaf children were in the neighbor hood, we also had one just outside the driveway. The driver looked confused. I walked outside with Heather.

'Edward, this man says that the house has been abandoned. Which it isn't." She said. I looked at the driver.

"Who told you to do this..." I asked, and I coughed.

* * *

**Heather's POV**

"A man by the name of... Newton." The driver said, and Edward growled.

"That_boy_ vandalized our lockers at school, AND he thinks disability students shouldn't be here at all, he's like Hitler, only at a smaller scale." I said. The man nodded and told Esme he was sorry, he called someone and a huge truck came and picked it up. They drove away, but not after giving us the money Newton gave him to bulldoze our house. The rest of the weekend was OK, nothing bad happened, but when we went to school on Monday, Newton was surprised. When I gave him the money I said, "It's gonna take a lot more to get rid of us. Good always wins against Evil." I threw something at him, he unfurled it. It had a picture of him against the Nazi symbol. It was posted all over school, saying he wanted to get rid of kids with disabilities. Soon, all of the Special Ed kids, kids with IEP's in normal classes, started running toward him. He ran out of the school yard, the principle had seen the signs and asked who would do such a thing, we said we put up the signs, but we also said that was what Newton was like in the eyes of the school...well, OUR percentage of the school. The rest of the school saw him as the cool guy. The princeple was going to give us detention, which we wanted, but then he decided that getting teased and our lockers vandalized was bad enough. We looked at each other as the principle walked away, and groaned. We walked to our second period class, and took notes again. At lunch, Bella sat with us, to Edward's enjoyment. I was happy to see my brother like that. They had conversations, me translateing what Bella said, and Edward sometimes said things out loud.

"What's your favorite movie?" She asked.

"Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat. Me and Heather can't stop watching it." Edward said.

"Except this one time where we watched it too much and we didn't get back into it until we saw an updated version of the play." I said, then we both to a drink of water at the same time, we stopped at the same time and started laughing.

"That's my favorite too!" We smiled.

'Who is your favorite character?" Asked Edward.

"Um..... the Pharaoh."

'Mine too!' I smiled, he had a lot in common with Bella. When we asked her why she was in Forks, she said her mother got re-married and Bella decided to move to her father's house.

* * *

**Lynn's POV**

I looked around the lunchroom and saw Mike Newton eating with Jessica.

"I'll be right back." I stood up and I walked over to Mike Newton. He looked up at me and smirked.

"What do you want Dog Eyes?" I growled at him.

"Listen here Bub. Dogs see colors, they just switch them, and I have a little proposition for you."

"Proposition?"

"A contest dummy. We all know you're the best male vocalist in this school, and I'm the best female vocalist." I grabbed a bottle of water and threw it across the room. It hit the wall and exploded over everyone. They all looked at me and I smiled. "I, Lynn Cullen, challenge you, Mike Newton, to a singing contest. Whoever wins gets complete control over the school. Loser must leave the school, forever." I heard Heather scream and I saw her translating for Edward. He looked at me with the 'ARE YOU INSANE?!' look and signed it. "I'm completely sane. The contest is in three months, at Turnabout. Don't be cocky Mr. Newton, I've been in voice lessons since I was six, I know what it takes to win one of these things. You're a stupid boy who got lucky. The music has to be Broadway, from any musical, and it has to be a solo. No duets changed to a solo but you can have a singer sing with you, she won't count against your score, can change the key to fit your voice placement, and it must be perfect. One flub and you lose." I felt Heather hit me with her wheels. I tipped Mike Newton's soda into his lap and walked over to my family.

"I KNOW THE PERFECT SONG!!" Heather yelled. The lunch room went back to talking, only now it was about the contest I just created.

"Sign it so Edward and only people at this table understand." Heather nodded and started signing.

'Any Dream Will Do by Andrew Loyd Webber, sung by Donny Osmond.' I told Bella what Heather suggested and she nodded.

"It's perfect. But who's going to transfer it into soprano."

"Second soprano, and Edward can do it. He can write the music to match the blue. It will take a while to get it right but he can do it." Bella looked confused. Edward started signing and speaking.

"I can see colors when people sing or I hear music. Lynn's voice is blue." Edward said. Bella nodded and Heather banged onto the table and groaned. 'What Heather?'

'I have a nasty feeling this is gonna backfire.'

* * *

**Rose: Well that's the first chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Leah: What a cliffie, what a cliffie, I like cliffie!!**

**Rose: I'm sure you do. Now we'll answer the review's in this area after our author's notes/rambling.**

**Leah: YEP!!! So review, they make us happy!!**

**Rose: And the seeing colors for Edward when people sing or he hears music, it's an actual thing that can happen to people. Look it up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Leah: Hey thanks to all of the people who reviewed, subscribed, and faved, we love ya! And I think this chapter is longer then the other one.**

**Rose: Don't creep them out. And yes, this chapter is bigger.**

**Leah: OK let's get this review thing started:**

**To _teeesah_:Hey, thanks for liking the story!! And yes it is cool he sees colors, we said it before, but it's an actual thing that happens in both blind AND deaf people... I think it can happen to normal people too. Anyway, glad you like it!**

**Rose: Leah, stop tormenting the reviewers.**

**Leah: Not my fault! Anyway on with the story, and PLEASE REVIEW!! WE LIKE REVIEWS! In the words of Dot from 'Animaniacs', "It makes me feel all warm and squishy, either that or I sat in something."**

**Rose: Leah! As you can see, she is the crazy one.**

**Leah:*Lighting up a lighter and candle fifty times* I AM NOT!**

**Rose: Pyromaniac, anyway on with the story. And if we get any flames we turn them into a fire-**

**Leah: AND WE ROAST MARSHMALLOWS!! *Sitting in front of a fire, roasting marshmallows* These are photos of Chicago Cubs players.**

"___" Speaking '___' Sign Language '____" Both.

* * *

**Esme's POV**

I was preparing pizza dough for dinner when the phone rang. I walked over to it and picked it up, seeing the Caller ID I realized it was the school. I clicked the green button and held it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Cullen? This is Principle Greene."

"What did Emmett do?" I asked.

"It wasn't Emmett during lunch Mrs. Cullen, it was your daughter Lynn."

"Lynn? What did she do?"

"Lynn has started a contest between her and Mr. Newton. The winner of this singing contest control's the school, and the loser leaves forever. I don't want this contest to happen and I want your daughter to put an end to it."

"Principle Greene my daughter has a good judge of character and she probably started this contest to protect her siblings. Have you asked her that?"

"I'm talking to her now. Lynn?" I heard the phone transfer and then my daughter on the phone.

"Hi Mom."

"Lynn what did you do?"

"I have to train for the contest I can't talk now bye!"

"Lynn wait!" I heard her hang up on me and I groaned. She was in so much trouble when she gets home.

* * *

**Heather's POV**

'Lynn's dead, let's start her eulogy." I said as I pushed my chair with Edward and Bella.

"She's not going to be in that much trouble." Bella suggested.

'This hasn't happened before, but my mother probably got mad at the idea.' Edward said, and we ended up in Biology. Today we were blood testing. Me and Edward were used to it, but Bella got sick, so I got out of my chair and sat in Edward's while he pushed Bella to the nurse. I waited for half the period before Edward came back with my wheel chair, 'What took ya?'

'Bella had to go home, so I took her home quickly.' He got me into my chair again and we tested our blood type. After class we headed to English II, with Mrs. Miller, an old woman who needed to retire, always ending up sleeping. We headed in.

"Hello!" She said cheerfully, I could faintly hear her.

"Hi, is the translator here today?" I asked.

"No, but I do have the notes for you." She gave us the sheets.

"Thank you." I signed to Edward that she gave us the notes, and that the translator wasn't here. He nodded and we took our seats. The class slowly filled up, when the bell rang a few students were still entering. The teacher started the lesson, then she fell asleep standing up. I sighed and grabbed an air horn I kept in my back pack. I shook it and pressed the button. The horn, to me, sounded like someone talking straight into my ear, but it was fainter then yesterday. I wondered why. Mrs. Miller woke up and started saying the notes again, giving us the homework, then fell back asleep. I put away my air horn and started doing the homework with Edward.

'Is Bella OK?' I asked.

'She's OK, a little faint, but she's fine. I think she's sleeping at her home.' I nodded and packed up my stuff early. One more period and school would be over! We both had a different classes at the end of the day. He had music, and I had art. Today in art we were learning about shading. I took my pencil and started drawing my brother's face. By the end of the period his portrait was finished, colored and shaded. I smiled, it looked great, I had already shown it to the teacher and he gave me an A. I wheeled out of the class and saw Edward, he was smiling too. I pushed myself over there and gave it to him, it said, "To my favorite brother, Love Heather." He smiled and hugged me. He gave it back and I put it back into my folder, so it wouldn't get ruined. He pushed me back to his car and he put my chair in the back after he got me situated in the front, it was then when I noticed something in my lap. A piece of paper. I opened it. Nothing except a picture of me and Edward, with the word 'retard' again. I noticed that the really bad artist, made a mistake with this photo. Mike Newton wrote his signature, so I lifted myself through the sun roof. Edward didn't know what I was doing, but he held me so I wouldn't fall, my knees were slightly bent, but with Edward's help, I didn't fall. I drew a quick drawing and threw it at Jessica. She opened it just as I fell down. I landed on my butt in my seat, Edward was in his seat too, and drove away before Jessica could look where it came from.

As Edward was driving home I fixed my legs, and looked in the rear view mirror, again, his car was following us. I told Edward to make a sudden stop. He did, and his car stopped as well. Mike swerved and fell into the shoulder, we laughed as we drove away. We pulled into our driveway, going up the curving path, and saw our house. We were relived it was still there, after Saturday's events. We drove into the garage and got out. I wheeled into the front hall. Edward slammed the door, to make people know that we were home, and we both smelt something bakeing in the kitchen. Mom walked out of the kitchen, wearing a blue apron.

'Hello you two, you're home early.'

'We are?' I asked.

'Well, no, but the rest of the family isn't here yet.' Mom looked mad.

'Did Lynn do something?' Asked Edward.

'Yes, do you know about the contest?'

'Mom, she said it during lunch, the entire school heard.'

'You don't want the contest?' I asked as I wheeled to put my back pack into my room. Mom shook her head.

'It seems risky, especially her terms and conditions.'

'The conditions are fine, it's her terms that are risky. Mom, if Newton wins, Heather and I will be teased the rest of our high school careers, he'll, pardon the overly used expression, rule the school." Edward said, before flopping onto the couch. Mom walked over and sat down next to him.

'If those are the terms... then we'll have to make sure Lynn wins.' I looked up.

"By putting itching powder in his underwear?' I asked.

'And giving him a hair cut that doesn't look good on anyone?' Edward suggested. 'Feeding him bad shrimp?'

'Giving him laxatives instead of chocolate?' I asked, Mom started laughing at our suggestions.

'No. That will only make him win.... well the shrimp and laxatives will probably make him lose by default, and he'll want a rematch.'

'Shoot.' We both said, 'Are you baking?'

'Yes, your favorites, peanut butter chocolate chip.' We looked at each other.

'Race ya!' And I bolted. He got off the couch and ran past me. I growled and pushed faster, catching up. We both reached the kitchen in dead tie. Mom grabbed a plate with hot cookies.

"YUMMY!" I grabbed one and ate it. We grabbed a few and headed back to my room... I guess you could call it our room because Edward spends so much time in there, but sometimes he stays the night, he usually stays in his room. We turned on the music and started doing Geometry.

"M= (Y2-Y1)/(X2-X1), that's gibberish!' I said.

'No it isn't you just take....' he's shown me how to do it many times before, but I never got it.

'OK, thanks.'

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I sat there doing homework with Heather, making sure she was doing it right, when I saw a light green flash. Dad was home, I poked Heather and she nodded, we exited the room and saw Dad, he looked.... kind of.... angry? Sad? I couldn't place it. Heather wheeled up to him and he knelt down to hug her. He stood up and hugged me.

'Dad, are you OK?' Heather asked.

'No, I lost another patient today.' We looked down at the floor.

"Sorry." I said, he lifted my head.

'It's OK, he lived a long and healthy life, but his heart got him in the end.'

'Did he die peacefully?' Asked Heather.

'In his sleep.' He left the room.

'That's a good way to go, come on, I feel Emmett's jeeps' vibrations in my butt and it doesn't feel good!" I opened the door and she wheeled out of there. I ran to catch up and saw Emmett taking someone out of the back of the car.

'Emmett?" I asked. Alice ran over.

'Stay back Edward.' She grabbed my bicep and tried pulling me back to the house. Then I saw Mike. I saw Heather's lips move, then a few seconds later I saw a bright red flash.

"NEWTON!" Heather wheeled over there, and before anyone could stop her, she pushed him over with her chair and started running him over. Dad ran out and grabbed Heather's chair. She tried moving, and when she looked up to see Dad angry at her, she stopped moving and sat there. I walked over to her and took her back into the house as Dad checked Newton over. I walked us to her room and closed and locked the door, 'Why is he here?'

'I don't know, and more importantly, why did Emmett bring him?'

'I don't know, but I wish Mike Newton was in the bottom of the ocean right now.' She wheeled over to her window and opened it, to let the fresh air into the room. I sat down on the bed and started humming, a topaz light dancing around the room. Heather started humming along and her yellow light joined the vision. They danced around until a dark brown flash stopped everything. Heather started translating for me.

'Kids, Mike Newton wants to talk to you.' Heather said it was Mom who said it.

"OK Mom." I hope I said. I looked at Heather and she nodded, saying that I said it. When we got into the living room, Lynn was glaring at Mike Newton. "Lynn?"

"WHAT IS THAT SLIMEBALL DOING HERE?!" Heather yelled and signed for me.

"How should I know? OK bub, are there anything wrong with the terms I said today?" Lynn was mad, so mad she didn't sign anything so I could understand her. Luckily I knew a little lip reading.

"No, I want to add one more thing. Loser's house is torn down." Lynn and Heather translated and I jumped on him and started punching him. Lynn and Heather grabbed my shirt and pulled me off him. I looked at Mom and she shook her head but her eyes said otherwise.

"Mike I think it's time for you to leave now." I said through clenched teeth. Lynn nodded and grabbed Mike's shirt.

"AND YOU CAN WALK HOME MISTER!!" Lynn kicked him out, literally. She brought her leg back and kicked him out. Heather laughed and I saw yellow again.

"Just like in the cartoons!" Heather said and signed. We walked outside and we sat near the river. I saw different shades of blue, so I guessed either the water was rushing by, or Lynn was singing. Heather told me the water was rushing, Lynn was inside. I nodded and handed her a few stones. She started skipping them across the water. One of them went all the way across, she smiled and tried again, this time it went halfway. She sighed, but kept going until she ran out of stones. We watched the river rush by, on the other side of the river a mountain lion walked up to the water and started drinking. Me and Heather sat still, hoping it wouldn't do anything to us, just in case it could swim. The lion looked up and roared, a bright orange flash. Heather put her hands on her ears. The lion tried stalking us, but one paw in the water, and it growled. It looked at us, then ran away, looking for something else to eat. We sat still again when a deer came over with her young. We sat still again, and this time it stayed for a while, watching us. When a wolf howled in the distance and started stalking the deer. The deer ran while a buck, I'm guessing he was the father, ran at the wolf. The wolf put up a good fight, but then it decided _we_ were a better choice of meal, so it started swimming. I got up and grabbed Heather's chair and started running in the opposite direction, the wolf swam faster and I ran faster as well. The wolf was gaining, this one was large, at least 3 feet at the shoulder, not like the ones that were at the most, 2 feet tall. He was still chasing us when Mom screamed a high pitch. My father ran out and stopped, quickly opened the door and we ran inside, he closed the door and the wolf hit the door so hard it cracked. The wolf kept banging. Heather was hugging me. Soon the banging stopped and the wolf ran back across the river. This happened before, but Heather heard it before hand and she warned me, and we were at the house by the time the wolf saw us. But this was different somehow.

* * *

**Heather's POV**

I was still hugging Edward when the wolf was gone. I loved wolves, they were majestic creatures, but being hunted by one was kind of scary.

"We need to get that door replaced.' Dad said.

'I'll go look for one tomorrow.' Edward said.

'No you have school tomorrow, I'll go.' Mom said back. I looked out of the window and saw the wolf across the river, walking into the forest. I sighed. I rolled myself into my room. I started drawing the wolf in hunting mode. I was drawing when I saw a shadow over me, I looked up and saw my dad. I waved and went back to drawing.

'What are you drawing?'

'The wolf.' I answered and started shadeing the fur in. He saw my drawing of Edward and grabbed it.

'Did you draw this?' He asked.

'Yep.'

'It's great! You even got his eyes right, and we all know that eyes are not your strong point." He teased, I laughed and grabbed the portrait. I put it on my desk and put my wolf drawing in the 'un-finished' pile, which was huge. "I really need to go through that." My father laughed and rubbed my head. I hugged him, "I love you."

"I love you too. Get ready for bed." He exited and said good night to Edward. He walked in and saw me at my desk. He laughed and lifted me out of my chair. Good thing he was deaf, because I just cussed.

'I saw black, did you swear?'

'Maybe....'

'You spend to much time with Emmett.' He said as he put me into bed.

'I'm not a baby.'

'I know, but I don't care, good night!' He hugged me and laid back down in the hide-a-bed. Tonight we fell asleep to Benny Goodman's "Sing, Sing, Sing."

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I woke up sometime in the early morning, it was dark, and I felt something heavy on top of me. I opened my eyes and saw Heather. I poked her and she woke up. She looked around confused. She saw me and screamed.

'Sorry Edward, how did I end up here?'

'Did you have a bad dream?' I asked. She nodded, 'What was it about?'

'I don't remember, but you wern't there.' We fell back asleep, when we woke up and got dressed, and breakfast. It was the end of October, early November.

'Dad, when are we going to put up the Christmas lights?" Heather asked. We asked becasue we needed to be prepaired to stay away for that period of time.

'Near the end of the month, after Thanksgiving." Me and Heather nodded and I checked my watch.

'Shoot, Heather drink the last of the juice we're late!' I jumped up as she gulped down her O.J. I grabbed her chair and started going out the door when Dad said he'd drive us today. He grabbed Heather's backpack and mine and we all left. As we got to the school, it was second period, Carlisle signed us in and we waited until third period to leave the office. When the bell rang me and Heather said good-bye to the receptionist and left the office. Heather was yawning during third period. I wondered why. We ran laps and Heather didn't fall, but we left early, so we could get the notes and homework from our other teachers. Mr. Masen gave us the notes and our second period teacher did too. We walked to lunch. Heather got our lunches and we sat down, I gave Heather a coke, so she could stay up the rest of the day. She smiled at me and took a big long gulp. We ate lunch in silence.

* * *

**Alice POV**

Why are Edward and Heather not talking? They are usually the most talkative people here!

"What's wrong with them?" Asked Bella, I think we will be the best of friends.

"I don't know, usually they talk all through lunch, and they don't eat, since their hands are busy. I heard a lot of screaming from Heather, then Edward groaned, I slipped to peek through the door, turns out Heather had a nightmare and fell off the bed, and onto Edward."

"I thought Edward had his own room." Bella said.

"Oh, he does, but he and Heather are inseparable. Deaf people must like to be near other deaf people, OW!" Emmett looked up and saw Edward and Heather looking at them.

"We may be deaf, but we have learned the art of LIP READING." Heather emphasized. I laughed with Edward at Emmett's expression. The bell rang and I kissed Jasper good-bye until we got home.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I was walking to biology with Heather and Bella, when I realized I forgot something in my locker, "I'll be right back.'

'Why?' Heather asked.

'I forgot something, it's in my locker.' I walked back to my new locker quickly, I grabbed my bio book, and closed the locker. Newton was standing there and I screamed.

"Where's your sister now?" His color was pure black. I was too scared to say anything. He grabbed one of my hands and squeezed, I felt the bones breaking. When the bell rang I felt a pain in my hand. He broke my hand! I was crying out in pain but he punched my jaw and threw me across the hall into another set of lockers, and threw my book at the other end of the hall, the pages ripping and flying everywhere. My head hurt, and didn't people hear all this banging? I sure didn't, but I hope people did. He broke my other hand by stepping on it and he kicked me at my collar bone, and that hurt the worst. Heather where are you?

* * *

**Bella's POV**

It was 20 minutes into the period and Heather and I were worried.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"I don't know... Argh!" Heather grabbed her head.

"What's wrong?" I was scared now.

"Mr. B?" Heather asked.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Something is wrong with my brother." She backed up and rolled out of the room, I followed. I had to run to catch up with her, but when she stopped. Edward's biology book. Heather picked it up and saw pages missing, we followed the pages and gasped. Edward was laying on the ground, both of his hands were in weird positons, and his head was covered in blood. Heather screamed, she told me to stay with him as she wheeled off to get the nurse. I tried to hold down my lunch as I saw the blood. Edward was still breathing, that was good. He looked pale, his eyes closed. When I touched him, he flinched. He opened his eyes and saw me.

"Bella...?" I nodded and he started crying, from pain? "Where's Heather?"

"Getting the nurse." I said, he looked confused, so I grabbed a stray piece of paper, and a broken pencil and wrote what I said. He nodded and laid his head back down. We waited for another five minutes and Heather was running, with a doctor instead of the nurse.

"Bella, this is my father, Carlisle."

"Nice to meet you, Bella" He said as he bent down to look at Edward, he touched him gently and Edward opened his eyes.

"Dad..." He wanted to sit up, but he was too weak. Heather suddenly dropped out of her chair,

"OOF! Here Dad!,' she pushed it to Carlisle. He grabbed it and helped Edward into it. He grabbed the wheelchair the nurse had and gave it to Heather, since Edward was in hers. She hopped in and started moving, keeping up with her father. I ran with them and ran ahead to open the door. He nodded as he ran Edward to the anmbulence outside. I looked at Heather, she shrugged.

"I called Dad's emergency number. Oh, and thank you for helping. Please go back and tell, Mr. B that we won't be there?" I nodded and she hugged me. I hugged her back, I waved to Edward and his father and turned to go back into the school.

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

I told the driver to start moving as I plugged Edward into an IV. Heather was sitting in her wheelchair, as Edward was laying down now. He was looking at Heather and me, wanting to say something, but his throat was purple, but he was breathing, and his hands were broken. Heather texted everyone what happened. Lynn and Emmett were furious, Jasper just as mad. Alice and Rosalie were both sad, and wanting to end Mike's life. And Esme got a call from the school, and she was just too sad to reply to Heather. Edward wanted to go to sleep, but told him he couldn't. He was crying still. I gave him some morphine for the pain. It helped a little. His heart beat was even, but fast. Heather told him to calm down. She put her ear next to his mouth, and he whispered something.

"He said the siren is giving him a headache. The blue and red flashing in his eyes hurt, he said that's why he wanted to go to sleep.' I looked at him and nodded, putting noise-canceling headphones on him, so he could calm down. It worked. He told Heather that the flashing was gone. It was confusing, seeing that noise-canceling headphones work on my son. As we pulled into the hospital, I saw Alice's yellow Porsche, and Emmett's jeep in the parking lot. Heather waved out of the back windows and the family hopped out of the cars and started running after the ambulence. Doctors opened up the back doors and pulled Heather out.

"Woah, easy on the chair, I just got it waxed." She joked, and rolled out of the way. They grabbed Edward and rolled him to the emergency room, I hopped out of the back and quickly hugged my family, said a quick prayer and followed the doctors. The family walked in with us. Edward was already in the operating room, getting his hands set back into place. Heather stopped me before I could go in, 'Is he going to be able to sign again?'

'I hope so." I hugged her and rushed in to help my son.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

I was boiling with anger. How dare Mike Newton beat him up, he's DEAF for heaven's sake! I can't believe Newton would stoop so low.

"I can't believe Newton would stoop so low!" Rosalie said, pacing.

"Honey you read my mind." I said, pulling her onto my lap. Heather was sitting next to the doors, trying to look through the little windows.

"Heather, sweetie, don't." Esme said, pulling her chair back. Heather yelled and tried moving forward, "Heather, no." Heather turned and looked at her.

'But he's my best friend.' Her eyes were filled with worry, and sadness. Jasper walked over to her and hugged her. She hugged him back and started crying. Jasper rubbed her back, saying soothing words to her. He was good at that, somehow he makes people excited when they aren't, or he can calm people down, when they are too excited. She was still crying when Dad came out. She immediatly let go of Jasper and wheeled straight to him. She hugged his waist, since that was the only part she could reach. He bent over and kissed her head. He walked over and sat down in a chair.

"Is Edward OK?' She asked.

"He'll be fine, he woke up when we got him to his room, he wanted to see you.' Heather nodded and rolled as quickly as she could, then back, 'Room 94'. She nodded and rolled away again.

"Is Edward going to be OK?" Mom asked.

"He will, although I wonder what's going to happen for the next few months. Newton broke both of his hands, gave him a concussion and broke his collar bone." Alice and Lynn were crying. I looked at the marks Heather's wheels made when she turned the corner, and though, Heather is really worried for her brother.

* * *

**Heather's POV**

I was wheeling as fast as I could through the halls, looking for room 94. I passed a nurse and yelled, "Wait!" She did and turned around.

"Yes?"

"Do you know sign language?" She nodded, 'Can you tell me where room 94 is?'

'Down the hall, to the left.'

'Thank you!' I turned around again and bolted down the hallway. I reached the end of the hall and looked left. Room 94. I cheered and opened the door. I opened it slowly and saw Edward sleeping, his hands in casts up to his elbow. I sighed and rolled to the bed and hit it. He opened his eyes and smiled. He tried signing, but then winced with pain. I rolled over and rubbed his arm.

'Are you OK?' I asked, he shook his head.

"My neck hurts, my hands hurt, and my head is pounding." He whispered, he looked at me, and I nodded, knowing he was asking me if he said that right.

'You know I probably won't be able to do that anymore.'

"Why?"

'My hearing is getting worse, I noticed when we were in Mrs. Miller's class and I blew the air horn. It was less noisy.' I heard the door open, and saw Dad walk in. Edward looked at the door.

"Hey, son. How are you feeling?' His British accent was still there, but it wasn't as thick as when we were born.

"My neck hurts, my hands hurt, and my head is pounding." He whispered again.

"He was sleeping when I came in.' I said.

"Trying to."

"Well, you shouldn't, you probably wouldn't wake up.' Edward made a strange noise. I rubbed his head.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine!'

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

I'm so gonna kill Mike Newton!! He had no right doing that to my brother!! He's deaf!! He wouldn't have heard Mike Newton coming from an inch away, and he can't defend himself if he can't hear his attacker!! I looked at Emmett and he had the same idea. I looked over at Lynn and she was tearing up and crying. Esme was holding Fay, crying and comforting each other. I walked over to Edward and gently put my hand on his head. He looked at me and smiled weakly.

"Newton is gonna pay for this." Emmett and Lynn said together. They looked at each other and they ran out of the room.

Lynn's POV

I swear he's gonna die. Newton has lost the will to live. He has lost all right to live!! I don't care if I'm going to jail I'm gonna kill him. I looked at Emmett and he has the same look as I do right now. I got into his jeep and he did too. He started it and I called Chief Swan and gave him the news. He asked if we wanted to press charges.

"OF COURSE!! He completely destroyed our brother's hands, broke his collar bone, and he has a concussion!"

"All right Miss Cullen we'll put a warrant out of his arrest."

"Thank you, goodbye Chief Swan." I ended the call and looked at Emmett. "Let's go catch a thief." Emmett nodded and drove out of the hospital parking lot and to the school.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Oh poor Edward. The entire day I couldn't get him out of my mind. When I passed Newton and Jessica I glared at them and pulled Newton's pants down. A note to all boys, do NOT sag your pants or you will get your pants pulled down. I entered my last class of the day and couldn't pay attention. When the last bell rang I ran to my truck and started it up. I drove down to the hospital and saw Dr. Cullen with Heather.

"Heather!! Dr. Cullen!!" They looked at me and waved me over. I ran to them and looked at Dr. Cullen. "How's Edward?"

"He's....stable. Both his hands are broken, his collar bone is broken, and he's got a concussion." Dr. Cullen said.

"Mom's with him along with the rest of the family." Heather said. "Room 94. I'll take you there." Heather said. I nodded and followed her down to the room. When we entered the room, Edward was sleeping and his family was spread around the room. Esme was the first one to see me and she walked over with a girl that looked like she was in the 7th grade and hugged me.

"Oh Bella, I'm glad you came. This is Fay, Edward's little sister." I smiled at Fay and she shook my hand.

"Pleased to meet you Bella."

"Nice to meet you too. Mrs. Cullen how's Edward?"

"He's fine, he just fell asleep a few minutes ago." I walked over to his bedside and put my hand on his head. He stirred a little bit but stayed asleep. I started crying and a few of my tears fell onto my hand and his face. He opened his eyes and he saw my face.

"B...Bella?" He looked at me and hopped that he spoke my name.I nodded my head and kneeled down so my face met his. "What are you doing here?" I looked at Esme and she knew what I wanted. A translator.

"I came here to see how you were feeling." I told him. Esme translated and Edward smiled.

"I'm fine, my hands hurt and I don't know how long I'm going to stay here." I closed my eyes and tried to hold back the tears that tried to fall. Edward frowned and he put his cast covered hand on mine and smiled at me. "I'm fine."

"I....I know...but...I don't want to..." I paused. How can you tell a guy in the hospital whose deaf that you like him without his family finding out? God I hope he lip reads. I mouthed the words "I like you." and hoped he got the message.

"I think they want to be alone." Heather said and pushed everyone out of the room, "Need a translator?' We nodded, "OK." She rolled over, "But be fore I do, Eddie, how good is your lip reading?'

"It's OK, I guess..."

"OK,I'm going, see you two later!' She kissed Edward's forehead and left. I looked at Edward and saw just how much damage Newton did.

"So...You like me?" He asked. I nodded, "Like-like or like?"

"Like-like." He smiled.

"I like you too." He laughed, "I must sound really stupid."

"No, you don't." His eyes looked at me with disbelieve.

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm serious."

"Your what?" I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote it down, "Oh." I heard a bang on the door, then another.

"LET ME IN, MY CHAIR IS RESTRICTING ME!!" I got up and opened the door to let Heather in. She thanked me, and rolled over to Edward, but she threw me a camera.

"Take a picture, he did it with me, and now I'm doing it to him.' His eyes widened.

"No."

"Yes. We had the same argument ten years ago!' She rolled over to him, "We were both in the same state, in a hospital bed, and covered in bandages and casts. So please look presentable.'. She rubbed his hair into place, but it still was messy. She turned around and sat next to him, she pressed a button on the bed and he moved up a little. "There we go." We both smiled and I took the picture. It looked great. Heather took the camera and looked at the picture, she smiled and turned the camera to Edward. He smiled. Heather put the camera into her backpack and grabbed an iPod from her bag, "Here, I made this last week for your birthday, but I think you'd need it now.' She put the head phones on him and turned it to jazz. He smiled again. Heather grabbed his hand and he put his other hand on top of hers. She turned and grabbed a folder out of her bag, "Here are some drawings I made. I want you to have them.' He opened the folder and pulled out one that had him on it. He smiled and hugged her, tears rolling from his eyes.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

When Heather gave me an iPod with all of my favorite music, I was happy, when she gave me her art notebook that no one was allowed to touch... That was just amazing. I hugged her as tight as I could without dislodging any of the many needles out of my arms. She hugged me and kissed my cheek. When she pulled back, her eyes were full of tears. We both reached out and wiped the tears of eachother's faces, and we laughed.

'How do we do that?' She asked, I shrugged, then regretted the movement, 'You'll be OK.' I saw a gray flash, it meant visiting hours are over. 'Damn.' I laughed at her vulgar language and they left. I felt bored. Heather left a charger. The only person I saw the whole night was my nurse. She checked my IV and chart, wrote down some stuff, told me not to sleep and left. I grabbed my cell phone and texted Lynn.

'What's up Edward?'

'Where are you?'

'Trying to find Newton.'

'Why?'

'He needs to be arrested, we pressed charges. Chief Swan is looking for him right now.'

'Where's Emmett, don't tell me he's with you.'

'OK, he's not.'

'LYNN! PLEASE don't kill him, if you do then you might be the one in jail.'

'We won't we'll just locate him for the police.'

'OK, please be careful.'

'We will. bye love you.'

'Bye, love you too.' And turned off my phone. I grabbed my new iPod and looked for Debussy. Heather had put it in for me, which I was greatful for. I pressed play. It just swept me away, the colors danced around my eyes. By the time the album was over, the sun was coming up. I heard someone open the door and I groaned. I opened my eyes and saw my father.

'How are they treating you?'

"Honestly.... I think I got bags under my eyes." Dad just laughed and checked out sleeping Edward, after that you can go to sleep.' I sighed and looked at Dad.

"When are visiting hours?"

'They start...in two hours. Everyone is at school and I told them to text me if they see Newton. So far no one has.' I was mad. Newton deserved to be dead but I didn't want my family in trouble and they can't kill him without being thrown in jail themselves.

"I hope they find him and throw him in jail."

'I know Edward, don't worry, he'll be put to justice.'

* * *

**Heather's POV**

I was crying so hard in 3rd period my teacher told me to leave. I left and rolled around a corner and saw Newton enter the boys bathroom, I put the hood up on my sweater and entered the bathroom, he was in there. I locked the door from the outside and sat there with my breaks on and texted dad, I also called the police, my phone buzzed.

'Good job Heather, you should see Edward, he's cheering.' Edward's way of cheering is just sticking his hands in the air with a crooked smile on his face. The police came, including Chief Swan, the school got put on code Yellow lockdown. They pulled me out of the way and unlocked the door, Newton fell to the ground. They cuffed him and told him his rights. He saw me and I gave him a shrug and rolled over his foot. They drove him away, the next thing I knew, my brothers and sisters wer jumping all around me, hugging me and giving me high-fives, and we got excused from school.

* * *

**Lynn's POV**

"You did it, you did it, they said you couldn't do it and indeed you did!! He thought that you would rue it, I knew that, you wouldn't!" I was so happy I was singing You Did It from My Fair Lady.

"Lynn, calm down! I don't think Edward would like a bunch of conflicting flashes in his eyes." Heather said. I just shrugged my shoulders and kept humming it. Heather groaned and I just smiled. We all rode to the hospital, with our homework and school work for Edward. I had all my music books and I was searching though them for Any Dream Will Do, and it was hard to find. None of my female song books had it. I finally found it in the only male vocal book I had. When we entered Edward's room, he was smiling and he looked at Heather and just beamed.

"Heather you did it!" Heather wheeled over to him and he hugged her.

'I know!! He's finally behind bars!"

"How did you find him?" Heather put her hood up and lowered her voice.

'Found him in the bathroom." Heather said. He laughed.

"I'm guessing you lowered your voice because your color got darker."

"Yep." She took off her hood, "I know this is supposed to be a happy occasion, but we got your school work. Don't worry, I'll write stuff down for you.' She put his schoolwork on the side table and Mom entered the room, she walked over and hugged Edward, then she bent over and hugged Heather.

"I'm so proud of you." She whispered. She kissed Heather's cheek.

"Wait!" Edward said, "What about the contest? It's on the news." He threw a newspaper at me, it was true, the contest was in the newspaper, people were selling tickets and everything. The principle had turned the other cheek. In the paper it had a quote directed to me.

"Lynn, I hope you sing Mr. Newton's butt off that stage."

"Mr. Greene really wants you to win." Heather said.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I walked into Edward's room and the first thought in my mind was, why him? He never did anything wrong, always did what he was told, always did good in school. Why did he have to be the one to get teased, and Heather too, they were two peas in a pod, they lived life to the fullest. When Heather was in the accident, Edward never left her side, only to go when visiting hours were over, then entering her room when visiting hours started. I hovered near Alice, while everyone was talking. Me and my sister, Rosalie, were adopted around the time of the accident. It was raining, and Heather was being driven to Lynn's lessons by our grandfather. A drunk driver hit the car and it spun out of control and into a ditch. Somehow it broke Heather's spine. It killed our grandfather. Heather has never felt comfortable driving around in rain since. We had to drive her to school when she was sleeping, so she wouldn't get flashbacks. Now, she was comfortable in rain, but not in really bad thunderstorms. I felt Alice grab my hand. We both looked at Heather, she was talking with Edward while everyone else was leaving. She was telling him how the school was on lockdown, and how she got Mike to stay in the bathroom. He laughed at Heather running over Newton's foot. Alice tugged me over to the door and we left them in peace.

* * *

**Heather's POV**

"Then what happened?" Asked Edward.

'Well I noticed someone going into the bathroom, he looked like he was holding something, so I put my hood up and went in there. Mike was there, and he was smoking something. I left and locked the door, then I put my chair in front and put on my brakes. I didn't feel any banging because Mike had a pretty big thing he was smoking. It smelled funny too." I said.

"I'm guessing it was weed."

"Me too. Anyway, I texted Dad that I found him, and he told me you were celebrating.'

"Yep."

"And I also called the police. Chief Swan put the cuffs on him.'

"And..."

"And... I rolled over his foot.'

"Sweet." He then looked away from my face. I turned and the family was gone. Edward started panicking.

'Don't worry, they just left to give us some privacy.' I said, and he calmed down.

"Where's Bella?" He asked, shoulders were being held back wih a figure of eight bandage, and he would have had one where his arm crosses his chest, but with a brokn hand that was not easy.

"At school."

"I'm going to be the laughing stock of the whole school." He said.

"No you won't!' I yelled, and hugged him, "We'll get through this.' I kissed his cheek and I felt his tears drop on my head. Soon it was 1:30 and Edward fell asleep. Bella came over two hours after, and saw him asleep.

"Should he be asleep?" She asked. I nodded.

"He's been asleep since 1:30." She walked over and rubbed some hair out of his face. "You like him."

"Yes."

"Have you told him?"

"Yes." I laughed.

"Has he told you that he likes you?"

"Yes."

"What is with all these one worded answers?" I asked, "So, are ya going out yet?"

"He never asked me."

"WHAT? His pride must have been bruised." I mumbled.

"How?"

"How'd you feel if you were deaf and you couldn't hear your attacker?"

"I don't know." I sighed.

"I knew we should have taken those karate classes."

"How would you take them?"

"I have no idea, but I hear they had a wheel chair karate class." We laughed. Edward stirred and opened his eyes.

"Bella?" He sat up, "How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours.' I said. He nodded, and then winced, "Are you OK?'

"My hands hurt, and my collar bone hurts." Bella gently grabbed his hands and kissed them. If I wasn't so proud of myself for catching Newton I would have puked.

"Knock knock!" Lynn opened the door, "Someone want to see blue?'

"Sure, what are you going to sing?" She started singing a very relaxing tune, and Edward just sat back with his eyes closed.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Edward looked so peaceful. His eyelids twitched when Lynn changed notes, probably watching the lights dance across his eyes. Heather had her eyes closed, humming along with Lynn, and Edward's smile widened, when Heather's color danced in. I wondered what color she was, and what my color was.

"When they do that I see blue and yellow, creating a nice green color." He whispered in my ear. My breathing hitched in my throat. His voice was amazing. Heather stopped humming as Lynn stopped singing, we all clapped.

"You will....do....great when...... the....... con...test...comes." He said, and yawned and closed his eyes. I kissed his forehead and he smiled.

"Edward, I did some research, and you're gonna have a bump where you got the fractue.' Heather said, Edward opened his eyes.

"Will it hurt?"

"I have no idea. People are different. Although we might have to get you a different backpack, but like I said, everybody's different.' He nodded and Dr. Cullen came in.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

The door opened and I saw my dad come in. He said something to Heather, she left reluctently. I got panicky again.

'Edward, calm down, she's just talking to Chief Swan." Bella looked at him and said something. He nodded and she left, but not before kissing my forehead, and she left the room. Heather came back in a few minutes later.

'Chief Swan want's to talk to you. I'm going to be the translator.' I nodded and Chief Swan walked in. He said something and Heather translated.

'Hello Edward, how are you feeling?'

"Tired, and hurt." I told him. He said something else and Heather translated again.

'What happened that day?' I swallowed and told him.

"I forgot my book and I went to go get it. After I closed my locker he was standing there and he said something and beat me up. He threw me at the lockers and he broke my collar bone. Then he broke both my hands. Your daughter kept me company when she and Heather found me twenty minutes after." He asked another question.

'Why did he beat you up? Did you do anything?'

"No we didn't do anything."

'We?'

"He goes after me and Heather all the time." Heather nodded and said something.

'He's always picking on us just because we're deaf." Charlie nodded.

'One more question, do you know why he went after you?' I shook my head, 'OK, that's all I wanted to know, thank you Edward.'

"You're welcome. Dad, can I sleep now?"

'Sure, son, you earned it." I smiled and fell aseep.

Carlisle's POV

My son closed his eyes and fell asleep, he looked peaceful. He'd have a bump where the break happened, but with the iceing he's getting it shouldn't be a problem. I felt a hand slip into mine and saw Heather. She smiled at me and I squeezed her hand. She squeezed back and looked at her brother. She may be close to her twin, but she was closer to Edward... maybe I should tell them... No, it's too soon.... Then again, they've waited long enough.

"Heather, go get your sister, I have something to tell you and Lynn."

* * *

**Leah: OOOHHH I left you guys with a cliffy!**

**Rose: You always give them a cliffy.**

**Leah: So? Anyway, we will update soon, when you guys give us reviews.**

**Rose: Yeah, if you don't....**

**Leah: We either, A: send Mike Newton after ya, or B: Don't update fast, so REIVEW!! Thank you!**


End file.
